Lee's new Jutsu
by IHisatsu
Summary: Konoha's Rock Lee is a genius practitioner of Taijutsu, despite his lacking ability in Nin- and Genjutsu. But is there anything left for Gai to teach him?
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. I never will. This is but a work of fiction based on a work of fiction meant entirely to honor the original story and creator. Please enjoy._

_Author's note: It was brought to my attention (and my shame) that Rock Lee has indeed thrown weapons in combat and threw accurately. To the reader who so kindly corrected me on this matter, thank you. You are a true fan. I was tempted to pass it off as AU but that would be a cop-out. So I have altered the wording and meaning slightly. Please read on…_

_Thank you._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Kakashi of the Leaf shuffled through the doorway into his sparse, overly-clean great room, wishing for the hundredth time he had not done what he just did. His chakra completely spent, he had just enough energy to collapse into his only chair at the table in the kitchen.

Fighting down the urge to crawl to the cabinets and eat from the floor, Kakashi closed his eyes and began to relax. He was hungry, very hungry, but a Jounin had reserves undreamt of by simple Gennin and ambitious Chuunin. Breathing heavily, he focused on the ancient barrel of water that had served as his meditation point for many years. Although a product of his imagination, the barrel seemed, for lack of a better word, almost conscious. It filled with a gauged inhalation and drained into the void on exhalation, never leaking, never creaking and getting older in the grain as Kakashi grew more experienced and gained a polished wisdom. It was on the eighth breath of the 9 Breaths Meditation that he heard a distant noise sounding from the void, seeking to break his perfect repose. It was urgent, insistent and, not without a measure of annoyance, Kakashi finished his cleansing breath and opened his eyes to gaze on the visitor positioned less than a foot from his face.

"Kakashi! Hello! Is my Eternal Rival too hip to open his ears!"

Gods, but Gai could ride a nerve. It was never discussed openly, but a healthy respect and more than a little friendship was shared between Gai and Kakashi, owed in part to their virtually identical strength in the Ninja arts, and in part to a spiritual resemblance to certain mythical creatures called "unstoppable" and "immovable". With a great sigh that betrayed his exhaustion, Kakashi rose slowly and carefully to his feet and walked to the cupboards, speaking over his shoulder.

"I appreciate your patience, Gai, in letting me finish my meditation uninterrupted. It is a virtue that few possess."

While Gai stood looking fairly sheepish and shuffling his feet, Kakashi reached his right hand up toward the ramen shelf and felt his strength drain from his fingertips to his shoulder. His arm fell to the counter with a soft slap and lay there unmoving save for the rapid nerve firing in his index finger, attempting to regain a signal to the nearest chakra point. Trying to hide this momentary weakness from Gai, Kakashi modulated his voice to a mocking, challenging tone.

"I have a challenge for you, if you are man enough to accept it." Kakashi needled, "Although I doubt if you could do it, given your lack of speed and your ignorance in the art of cooking."

"Ha! I will accept your challenge, no matter how difficult! And when I complete it, you will sit at that table and listen to me with both of your ears and none of your hip attitude I detest!"

"And if you fail?"

"I cannot fail! Give me the challenge!"

"Fix my ramen in thirty seconds. Go!"

Gai only hesitated for the briefest of moments, and with typical lighting speed, raced to the counter and began working. With a rapid mixture of fire seals and flying noodles, the meal was prepared, (mushy and infernally hot) and Gai set the bowl in front of a now seated Kakashi.

"Ten seconds! Haha! I am Ninja no matter the task!" Gai yelled triumphantly. But then a slow change came over his face. Kakashi noticed a look he had never seen before and it confused and puzzled him. 'What is wrong with Gai?', he wondered to himself. Gai sat down against the wall in his rivals kitchen, now looking completely dejected and depressed, his hands folded in his lap and his head bowed slightly.

"Kakashi. I do not know what to do. I have failed Rock Lee."

* * *

Gai was not a pessimistic man by nature. He appeared joyful and exuberant to the point of annoyance, but doubts plagued him about every facet of his life, chiefly, his Nin-do. It didn't matter how well he performed, how many praises were heaped upon him, or how strong his taijutsu and ninjutsu had become, it was simply never good enough. Gai was not ignorant of his talent, to be sure, he was acutely aware of his standing in Konoha, but always present, always waiting to pull him into a depressive slump, was the one emotion ninjas were forbidden...

Fear.

There was not a man on the face of the earth that Gai would not stand toe-to-toe with, locked in bloody combat, death but an eye-blink away. He had finished A-rank missions solo when his team was injured, and was almost always the first to volunteer when a certain mission or situation seemed most dire. There was nothing to fear from death or pain. Konoha had trained it's ninjas to replace that needless and dangerous emotion with caution and heightened perception.

Gai feared nothing...except failure.

What if he wasn't strong enough? What if he was too slow? What would happen if he died _before_ a mission could be completed? What price would the fates demand if he, God forbid,

failed someone else?

Rock Lee was but a child when Gai took him under his wing. He had never been able to fully integrate himself with the other children. He was constantly ridiculed and picked on and never given a moments peace. Young Lee was a special child. A child with a unique disability in a village founded by ninjas.

The complete and total absence of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu ability.

But Gai had never turned down a challenge and the instruction of this boy had put his ingenuity and willpower to the test. How do you make a Ninja out of a boy who _cannot_ perform Ninjutsu?

Gai finally opened his mouth to say, "It has been almost 2 years since I became his sensei, Kakashi. I have never seen anyone like him." Gai got to his feet and began pacing about the kitchen, his hands moving as he spoke.

"Rock Lee has nothing but his hands, his feet and his head. And I must tell you, I know of no-one who was able to do what he does at this age. He is stronger, faster, and more powerful physically than even I was. He has this so-called disability that does not allow his to manipulate his Chakra on the outside environment, putting him at a disadvantage in most ninja battles. But honestly, friend Kakashi, given his physical progression, I would not want to face him in close combat in the next four years! Neji's "perfect" fighting style is flawless, but without his chakra defense, I believe Rock Lee would stand victorious every time should a battle between the two ever be fought." Gai stopped pacing and looked imploringly at Kakashi. "But put a weapon in his hands and he shows no special talent! Ten-ten is going mad trying to teach him alternative and ranged combat but he just doesn't show any natural talent. He can throw well enough not to be laughed at, but where is the Rock Lee genius! Absent! Not there! Gone! Just-good-enough is not good enough for this boy, he needs greatness to survive!

Kakashi chuckled tiredly at Gai's frustration. They both knew that ninja as talented as Lee in taijutsu rarely excelled using ranged weapons, but for the amount of hard work he put into everything he attempted, he must truly be dismal for even Ten-ten and Gai to have given up on that avenue.

Gai's exasperation showed clearly as he resumed pacing. "I have nothing more to teach him about kicks, punches, blocks and technique. The only thing he is lacking, the only thing I cannot teach him yet is to open the remaining Celestial Gates. I thought that perhaps weapons were the answer, that they would be his next step, but everything we have tried has proven fruitless."

"Have you given him a non-throwing weapon," Kakashi asked quietly? "Perhaps the Ninja-to would suit him?"

"Oh God's, don't remind me!" Gai buried his face his hands, practically weeping at the memory. "He nearly took his arm off when I tried to teach him that. Even running through the rudimentary Waza, he would forget there was a blade in his hand and he would try to position-check with his off hand and..." Gai stopped, not willing to relive that shameful memory. "I have learned to keep him away from sharp objects, Kakashi, They do not suite him."

Kakashi bowed his head deep in thought, weighing the many options open to a ninja in weapon training.

"What about the blunt, striking weapons, Gai? Haven't you tried those? It would seem to me the next logical step?

"What would be the point? His hands are stronger and tougher than any wood, and his feet are faster than Nunchaku. A blunt weapon would be a waste of time!"

"Gai, there are other blunt weapons than Tonfa and Nunchaku. Have you tried the long ones? Perhaps the Bo staff?"

Kakashi's rival stood still, his eyes fastened on the wall beyond Kakashi. Why not? He had avoided the blunt weapons entirely for their lack of advantage in Rock Lee's hands. What advantage might he gain, however, with the reach and speed of the Bo?

* * *

(Continued in chapter 2 - coming soon. Please R&R! Insults are not welcome, but constructive criticism and praise are gratefully welcomed!) 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------

_Calm. Relax. Breath. Again. One more. _

_Now! _

_Left foot forward step rocking heel to toe stop weight transfer let it flow up and out – up and out the shoulder bicep tricep elbow forearm wrist align perfectly slightly off not quite right…_

"Damn!"

_Damn! Wait. Relax. Calm. Return to center. Find your center. There. Breath. Again. One more._

_Now!_

_Forward with the left foot again do it perfect this time no error none heel to toe solid yet supple move in the knees and hips let it flow fluid more up and out feel it in the arm all the way one motion wrist align perfectly yes that's it snap and…_

"Ki-ai!"

_Perfect. Proud. Suppress it. Calm. Relaxed. 147 more steps to go. Wipe the sweat. Just beginning. What a beautiful day!_

_Now!_

* * *

Gai loved to watch Rock Lee practice. It was poetry in motion. For a ninja who lived and breathed the art, like Gai, a Kata performed by a master was truly a thing of beauty. And Lee was a master of the Kata. Any Kata.

All Kata.

There were few Taijutsu forms that Gai did not know. He had traveled abroad and studied at home and assimilated everything he could learn or see. Northern, Southern, some Eastern, Western, Internal, External, Sub-dermal energies, external manipulations, meditations, 12 Yin and 11 Yang styles (he could never forget that day, as hard as he had tried), Celestial Gates and the Qi Shinjou Harmonies. All of these he devoured and loved and found in his troubled life a time and a place for almost all of them.

And he taught most of them to Lee. Save the remaining Gates and the Harmonies. For the former, he wasn't ready. For the later, well, the time would come.

Rock was midway through the Phoenix Fall when Gai noticed the minutest error it his form and took that opportunity to interrupt his Kata.

"Rock Lee! Present yourself and demonstrate the Phoenix fist!"

It was petty and it was out desperation that Gai would stoop so low, but lately he learned that if there was anything keeping Lee from total perfection, he had better speak up for soon he would be silenced in his ignorance and his personal and professional shame.

Rock immediately ceased his training and ran respectfully toward Gai Sensei, stopping a few feet from his master and with a bow, performed a nearly flawless Phoenix fist. No true Sensei would ever would ever demand _banzen_ like this. It was trite and rude and grossly unnecessary, but Rock Lee, in his youth and eagerness, would love it.

"Your knuckle is protruding too far, losing the base provided by the pad of your thumb. You were younger when I taught it to you and your hands were smaller, so, for that, you will not be punished. However, you must perform Phoenix Rise and Fall 10 times each with a correct fist!"

Rock Lee grinned. His Sensei was truly great! So much knowledge to give and so willing teach! Oh, what he would give to be as great a man as Gai Sensei one day!

"Hai, Sensei! Please, what is the correct fist?"

Gai's honor singed with shame, "1/16 of an inch less. Waste no movement and victory is assured! Now, begin again and I shall return. I believe if you increase your pace to _Seppan Purusu, _You should be done by supper. I will meet you back here with food. We have much to discuss, Rock Lee. Be fluid."

And with that, Gai turned and walked away. He needed to get away, to leave young Lee to practice on the irrational request his instructor had given him. A fraction of an inch? Technically Gai was right, but could he justify that? Everyone knew that the man makes the style, not the other way around. Gai couldn't expect to get away with these petty perfectionisms for long. It was a good thing that he had finally found something. With the help of Kakashi, that is. But Gai did not feel jealousy toward his rival. Rather a great appreciation for a single comment. It was the way, and Gai could feel it.

As Gai walked in the direction of the armory, he turned first to glimpse his proud student rise to his toes, fall forward with gravitational harmony…

And execute a perfect Phoenix fist, 1/16 of an inch better than Gai had ever done.

* * *

The Bo felt light but strong as Gai tested its resiliency, bending it and knocking it against the straw target outside the armory. It was a smooth oak, cut and shaved to compliment Rock Lee's height and hand size. It felt small in Gai's hands, but he knew it was deceiving. If he and Kakashi were right, (and he knew they were), then this unassuming stick would become as deadly as any sword.

Placing the staff in its' sling, Gai thanked the smith and returned to the training yard with Bo and food enough for two voracious appetites. He was very anxious about what might happen. Would Rock take to the Bo? Would he accept it and train or would he consider it an insult to all his hard work? Would he even be good at it?

As he reached the outer perimeter of the yard, Gai stopped and once again he felt astonished at the sheer talent and power this young ninja possessed. If there was any word to describe Rock Lee performing the Perfect Phoenix it was "power personified."

Lee came to a close in the falling flame position, the last of the movements complete. He was exhausted but incredibly charged with what he just accomplished. He had had to start over once, halfway through the second Phoenix Fall, but he made good time by doubling his speed. The weights still present at hisankles felt heavier than when he started, but naturally not enough to keep him from fluid movement even after the forms. He noticed Gai Sensei watching him and now that he had finished, thankfully just in time, he moved toward his instructor with head held high and back straight.

"Eat this before I do." Gai stated as Rock Lee obeyed and devoured his generous portion in typical fashion. His metabolism was incredibly high due to the rigors of the training regimen, so no food lasted long in the bowl. Gai was only slightly behind, as he had to set down the wrapped weapon so he could use both hands. When Lee finished cleaning it with his tongue, he set down the dish and waited patiently for his master to reveal what it was he would teach next. His Sensei set down the bowl and picked up the bag in one motion, deciding that just saying it might be better than dancing around it, and his mind thought that way anyway, being trained initially in the linear arts. Get right to the point. Find the target, approach, engage and eliminate. _Well_, he thought, _here goes nothing_.

"I have purchased this for you, Lee, in hopes that your talents could increase to other areas of the martial arts. You are a genius in Taijutsu and everyone knows that."

Gai removed the smooth, white Bo from the bag and held it horizontally in his hands, looking his student in the eye so he could be sure every word was reaching him. He didn't have to worry about that, though, as Rock was his most attentive student.

"You will begin training in the art of Bo-jutsu beginning tomorrow at sun-up. Meet me in the Chuunin Arena. I will have the proper clothing made ready for you. Sleep well, young Lee, tomorrow you sweat."

_Whathuhwaitaminutewhattheheckisgoinon!_

"Hai, Sensei. I will be there and ready!"

Rock Lee watched his Sensei walk away, toting the Bo and dishes with him. _I have had many bad experiences with weaponry_, Lee thought to himself, _which is only part of the reason I wear wraps on my arms, but at least this one is blunt. Perhaps I will not injure myself to badly this time. _

Rock hated seeing the disappointment in his Sensei's eyes every time he failed to learn a weapon, every time he had to be carried to the hospital for lacerations or concussions.

_Not this time, Rock, this time you will be great. This time you will succeed!_

* * *

Rock Lee stepped out from the entrance to the great Chuunin Arena. The dirt smelled of victory and defeat, smells that Rock knew well, and his body unconsciously throbbed with the memory of pain endured in this very space. His instructor was standing in the exact center holding the Bo near the top, one end in the dirt the other not reaching his shoulder. Lee stepped forward, willing his body and mind to be one, the very essence of Qi. He reached Gai Sensei and greeted him with great deference.

Silently, Gai handed him a bundle of clothing folded quite neatly and told him to go and change. Lee did as he was told and ran to the Med room where he removed his sacred (and shrinking) green tights. He unwrapped the bundle and looked down upon a _loose fitting _set of Hakama, neatly pressed and stone washed. It felt strange against his skin and Rock was acutely aware of his body _inside_ his clothing and not part of it. It was odd but it strangely made him more conscious of his position, posture and breathing. _This could work_, he thought. Rock returned to his Sensei still waiting in the Arena.

"Lee, grasp this weapon and hold it gently in an equidistant grip." Rock did as he was instructed and took the Bo into his hands, spaced equally in thirds from tip to tip. He was used to his great Sensei talking this way. Words were developed to convey meaning and the language of Konoha was rich. Combat sense came to Rock easily and he rarely had to be told anything twice. It was light, that much he could tell instantly. Around 8 pounds if he was right; almost as much as half of one of his leg weights.

For the next three hours, Gai was once again the knowledgeable and patient instructor, running through the correct stances, grasping methods and basic strikes and blocks. Rock Lee learned all of this extremely quickly as he had always done and it once again, as it had so many times before, looked like this might just be the weapon for him. However, the true test would come next.

Gai took the Bo from Lee's hands and slowly and carefully began the first Kata for the Bo ever taught in Konoha. It was the same Kata that Sarutobi Sensei (may he rest in peace as he died in glorious battle), taught to him many years ago. It was only 30 moves long, and if it were a Taijutsu Kata, he knew Rock Lee would have no trouble performing it almost immediately. But this was different. This Bo was not part of his body and it would have to be treated as such if Rock were to ever learn it well.

Gai Sensei finished the form, turned to Rock Lee and handed him the Bo. "Please repeat what I have just done, and Lee, do not think. Just feel the form and the weapon and let it be one!" This last part Gai implored, almost begged. _Please let it be now! Let it be this one, this time!_

Rock Lee began the Kata, carefully flowing from one move into the next, just as his Sensei had done. He did it more slowly however, trying with all his might to do it correctly. He stepped right then left, then spun and planted his weight on the front foot, struck out with the tip and began the figure 8 twirl that would end in a somewhat complex series of jabs and strikes.

And then it hit him.

Not the Bo, as he was expecting. But the fluid return of the centrifugal force against the strain in his wrists and arms. He could feel it in his legs and feet, in the very clothes he now wore. His body responded to it's movement, correcting itself and adjusting for the swing and the force of the blurring weapon. Rock sped up without really trying, his body naturally reacting to his new way of moving. It seemed for a moment that the staff came alive in his hands and tried to direct his movements as if it knew where to strike next. Rock let it move, felt himself give in to the fluid motion of the Bo and felt an elation as he swung once, twice, three times in succession, each swing faster than the last and approaching Lee's limit in speed. It was glorious! As fast as Lee could move his arms and feet, the tip of the Bo was faster and blurred and whistled through the air of the Arena as if it were talking to him, urging him on, willing him to move faster, _faster!_

Rock Lee flew into the final set of movements, so fast that Gai lost him for a split second. He was unable to tell where Lee began and the Bo ended. It was on this final strike, when Lee focused all his speed, all his power into one perfect motion, that half of the Bo stopped just where Rock intended…

And the other half snapped off in a cacophonous crack and flew into the air toward the viewing stands. The staff split just past Lee's lead hand, the oak not able to take the stress of the incredible speed and the sudden stop. It sailed on where it nearly impaled a very surprised and quiet Hinata who just managed to dodge out of the way. Neither Gai nor Rock noticed her come in, but her presence was lost in the myriad of thought running through their heads.

"My God." Said Gai almost reverently. It was real. He had done it. Rock Lee straightened up, dripping with sweat like he had been drenched in it. And turned to face Gai. He looked more alive and more deadly than ever before. _Look out Konoha_, Gai thought with amazement, _you ain't seen nothing yet_!

* * *

_Authors Note: This story is over…for now. However, this AU will continue with an entry by another author that I revere for his talent. Look for it soon!_


End file.
